A Wizard Did It
by Ante
Summary: Read the document. I'm aiming on making the story dark and suspensful. Please review. :)


**'A Wizard Did It'**

A Saturday evening, at a local bar in the city of San Francisco, a young woman was sitting alone and had a drink. A Martini, to be exact. She was beautiful; blonde and long hair with dreamy, blue eyes. And she was wearing her favourite dress – a black one with two white stripes going from the armpit down to the end. 

She liked this bar, except for the loud music that was playing. She was always on the look-out for men, someone to notice her and love her. That's why she was sitting here every Saturday evening. Still, no luck. But she wasn't planning on giving up.

But then, a guy took a seat beside her. He noticed that she looked down. Gently, he asked her how she was. 

- I'm... having a rough time, she said. 

- Wanna talk about it? He asked, carefully.

- It's not much to talk about, she replied. I'm just a lonely girl, waiting for the right man to show up. 

- You'll get lucky someday, the man said to her, with a tricky look in his eyes. 

- That's what my friends say too..., she said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear her. They tell me to have patience and wait. 

- But they are right, the man explained to her. Someday you'll meet the one and then you'll thank them for making you wait. You'll see.

- Mmm, she mumbled. I guess you're right. 

- By the way, I'm Sarah, she (Sarah) said to the man and smiled slightly. 

- I'm Jason, he said. Want another drink?

**CUT TO THE MANOR, OUTSIDE**

It was still Saturday evening. The Halliwell manor was well lit up and a scream could be heard from inside. 

**CUT TO THE MANOR, INSIDE, THE ATTIC**

Inside the attic, Phoebe was thrown at the wall by a huge demon. The demon's face was filled with scars and he wore a black rob. From behind him, Piper used her power to try and blow him up, but the powers didn't have any effect on him. The explosion caused him only to turn around and grab her throat. 

Piper screamed and tried to get away, but he was too strong. Instead, Phoebe got up on her feet again and launched a swift kick to his head, which made him drop Piper. Phoebe received a punch in the stomach by the demon and flew backwards to the floor. The demon walked up to her and kicked her in the stomach and she flew into the wall, again. 

Instead of blowing him up, Piper tried to freeze him, but that only worked for some seconds before he broke free. But it was enough time for Phoebe to get up on her feet again and launch a kick in his stomach. It made her fall to the floor, but the demon didn't take much damage. 

Suddenly, orbs were seen and Paige came orbing in.

- That took you long enough, Piper shouted and ran up to Paige. 

- Sorry, Paige said. 

Phoebe dodged a punch from the demon and kicked his legs, which made him drop to the floor. Phoebe took the chance and ran up to her sisters, who were standing by the Book of Shadows. 

- Say the spell, Phoebe said quickly and they chanted a spell from the book. 

- "From the deepest source of our powers, once again we raise the towers, to send this beast back, so they no longer lack", they chanted and the demon started screaming. The ground started to shake and lightnings and smoke twirled around him, throwing light stuff around, and as he kept screaming, he disappeared with a big flash and loud noise.

After having a breather, Phoebe was the first one to say something.

- That was cool, she said with a grin.

- And you'll clean up the mess? Piper said with a bigger grin.

**CUT TO THE OPENING CREDITS**

**CUT BACK TO THE BAR**

Sarah and Jason were talking about their lives and so, and Sarah could feel that there's something about this guy. He was nice and he was charming. Maybe he's the one. 

- So, what do you do for a living? Jason asked Sarah. 

- I, um, am a nurse..., Sarah started, I work at a hospital. 

- A nurse? Jason said with a smile. I like nurses. They are nice, they like to take care of other people... And most of them are beautiful. 

Sarah felt his hand on her left cheek. It was warm and soft. She liked it, but it made her nervous. She became scared and tripped on the next words she said.

- Yeah..., Sarah mumbled, totally nervous. I guess they are. But I...

- Shh, Jason whispered and began to move his lips toward hers. 

Sarah closed her eyes and awaited his lips to touch hers. Then she could feel his breath and finally his lips touched hers and they kissed each other. This made Sarah even more nervous and unsure. 

After a few seconds, she pulled back. Jason stared at her. 

- I'm sorry, Jason said quietly. I shouldn't have done that.

- No, don't be sorry, Sarah told him. It's just that... We shouldn't be doing that here. 

- What do you mean? Jason wondered. 

- I'm kinda shy, Sarah began. Can't we go home to my place instead, where we'll be alone?

Jason looked at her, thinking. Sarah took his hands and looked into his eyes, which seemed to convince him.

- Alright, Jason said. He smiled, and Sarah thought he looked even cuter when he did that.

- Your smile is so cute, Sarah told him. He blushed.

- Thanks, Jason said and they began to move toward the exit, holding each others' hands.

**CUT TO THE MANOR, THE ATTIC, INSIDE**

Phoebe and Paige tidy up the last part of the mess that was caused by the spell they cast earlier. Piper reads loud from a page of the Book of Shadows.

- The Demon of Anghola was once summoned to guard the king of Anghola's daughter, Piper read. But he soon came to betray the king and tried to rape his daughter, but was stopped just in time by the king and his guards. 

- Yuck, Paige said, who didn't like what he wanted to do to the king's daughter.

- The king managed to put him in a small prison for some time, while they awaited a wizard to trap him somewhere else for an eternity, Piper kept reading out loud. The wizard put him a in prison in a land unknown for humanity, in a very high tower, where he wouldn't be able to escape; there didn't exist a ladder or stairs to walk down and jumping from a window would kill him.

Phoebe walked up to Piper and took a look at the book.

- Hmm, Phoebe started. So did we vanquish it or did we set it back in prison?

- We set it back in prison, Piper quickly replied and shut the book. I'm just happy he's gone. He won't trouble us anymore now.

- But..., Paige started and went on. If he escaped from the prison, that must mean someone set him free, right?

- Right, Piper replied.

- But who did? Paige wondered and caused her sisters to wonder too.

- Paige has a point, Phoebe said. He or she might set him loose again, we don't want that. We should try to figure out who it was...

- But how? Piper asked. We have nothing to go on. And... 

Piper stopped and looked sad. She looked down at the floor and Phoebe put her arm around her neck. 

- Hey, Phoebe told Piper, don't think about that now. 

She paused when she noticed Piper didn't seem to listen. 

- Leo, Phoebe started but was interrupted at once by Piper.

- Leo isn't here now, Piper said and began to walk toward the door, angry. I'll be downstairs. 

Then she left the attic, leaving Phoebe and Paige alone. They both looked at each other and Phoebe sighed. 

- It's my fault, Phoebe said. I shouldn't have said anything.

- Don't say that, Paige comforted Phoebe. She has to realize that we can't avoid his name forever, and sooner or later it'll come up. Piper must accept that he's dead.

Phoebe looked away and she was concerned about Piper.

- You're right, Phoebe said. But we should still be careful.

**CUT TO SARAH'S HOUSE, THE SAME NIGHT, THE HALL**

Sarah and Jason entered the dark and warm house laughing. Sarah kept laughing when she took off her coat and then hung it up on a hook. Jason did the same, but had stopped laughing. When Sarah noticed that, she stopped too and for some seconds, they looked into each others' eyes. 

- Do you want tea or something, Sarah said and broke the silence. Jason smiled.

- I want you, he said. Sarah blushed. 

- You've already got me, she said quietly. 

Jason moved his arms around her hips and stared into her blue eyes. He thought she looked gorgeous. 

- Do you have a kitchen table? Jason asked with a touch of irony. 

- No..., Sarah started and smiled. But I've got a cuddly bed, with Winnie the Pooh sheets. 

They both laughed and Sarah took Jason's right hand and led him through the kitchen to the living room and finally to her bedroom. She opened the door and hit the switch to turn on the light. 

- Whew, Jason said surprised. You've got an Alien poster! If you'd told me that from the beginning, I'd proposed already.

Jason had noticed Sarah's Alien poster hanging on the wall. He made Sarah laugh, she understood he was joking. Jason put his finger on her lips, which meant he wanted her to be silent. Then he slowly moved his head closer to hers and kissed her. She was all open to it and suddenly they found themselves necking. 

Jason and Sarah moved closer to the bed as they kept on kissing each other, intensively. Like mad, he removed Sarah's shirt and bra and then he lay down on the bed, with Sarah laying on him. Sarah didn't care that Jason had taken off her shirt and bra, she kept on kissing him. 

**CUT TO THE MANOR, KITCHEN**

Piper was sitting in the kitchen, alone. She was thinking about Leo. Then, a tear welled up in her face and suddenly, a flashback appears. 

_Piperr and Leo came running to an alley, chasing a demon. The demon took off to the left, through a backdoor to a restaurant. They followed him and they ended up in the kitchen .In front of them the demon had captured a chef with a big knife pointed to his throat. _

- _Don't come any closer, the demon shouted. I'll do it! I'll kill him!_

- _Put down the knife, Pipere said calm. We won't kill you._

- _I saw what you did to my master, he cried. _

- _It was self-defense, Piper told him. He attacked us, we were just trying to help him and we want to help you too. We know about the good deeds you've done._

- _You're a liar, the demon said, losing his patience. _

- _No..., Piper said quietly. _

- _My master wouldn't have attacked you without a reason, the demon shouted, louder this time._

- _He made a mistake, Pipere told the demon. We were fighting a warlock and he thought it was an innocent. He attacked us and nearly killed one of us. We had to defend ourselves, so Piper took care of him while we took care of the warlock. When it was over, we learned about your true nature. _

- _I don't believe you, the demon shouted to Phoebe._

- _Whether you believe that or not, you're a good demon and you don't want to kill that man, Leo said. _

- _Please, we do not have much time, Piper explained. We need your help. We have to get our powers back so we can defeat the Inquisition Demons, but we need your help. Please._

_The demon was breathing harder and harder. He was thinking about what he should do. At first, Piper thought he was going to calm down, but his anger raised again. _

- _Liars, you're all gonna pay, the demon screamed._

_Pipere knew he was going to kill the man, she tried to prevent him, but she was too late. With a swift move, the demon let the knife cut the chef's throat and blood sipped out. Then he dropped the chef and Piper pushed the demon to the floor. Leo was panicing and tried to heal the chef, but he couldn't. The chef was dead already. When he looked up, he met Piper's eyes and she looked sad._

_The demon took the chance and escaped Piper's claws and ran out to the open._

- _Call an ambulance, Piper shouted to Leo and ran after the demon._

_Out in the open, where all people were eating, Piper surveyed the area to find the demon. Luckily, she spotted him near the exit and ran up to him. Before he could escape, she knocked him down to the floor and it caught the mass of peoples' attention. She punched him twice in the head, while screaming in anger. She rised and kicked him in the stomach. _

- _Why did you do it! She shouted. We tried to help you!_

_She kept kicking him in the stomach. The people around her were stunned and one of them called the guards, whom stopped her by grabbing her. She tried to fight it, but couldn't. And the demon was already dead. _

_In the kitchen, Leo was just about to call an ambulance when a Darklighter appeared behind him. The Darklighter noticed the dead chef on the floor and the bloodpool on the floor. _

- _Is this your dirty work? The Darklighter asked and laughed evilly. _

- _Get out of here, Leo said. _

- _No, the Darklighter told him. _

_Then he made a crossbow appear in his hand. Leo felt the fear rise in him. He dropped the phone, when four other Darklighters orbed in with crossbows too._

_Within a second, all of them fired a bolt each that hit Leo and he fell to the floor... dead._


End file.
